Leina Vance
"You were really strong, I enjoyed myself." Rebellion: "I'm kinda sleepy. I leave the rest to you!" Unlimited: "I'm sorry, Father, but your daughter chooses to be an adventurer." Leina (レイナ originally incorrectly romanized as Reina) Vance is the middle daughter of the Vance family and the heir to the Count's throne. She runs away from home to follow in her mother's footsteps as a warrior and make her own way in the world in hopes of becoming a stronger warrior by entering the Queen's Blade Tournament. During the Rebellion, Leina dons a mask and uses the name Maria (in honor of her mother). She's put under a curse by The Swamp Witch, causing her to suffer from bouts of narcolepsy. Appearance Leina is almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arm and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm, armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it. 'Rebellion' Maria wears black coverings on her upper body and legs, and wears a white and blue breastplate, arm-guards, thong, and shoes. Unlimited ' Leina's outfit remains practically the same, but she now has longer hair. Personality Leina is a headstrong woman, who likes to do as she wants, but is also easily led to admire others, as seen with her first encounter with Risty. She is very determined to fight, and eager to branch out and fight different opponents, so that she may become stronger to become Queen. Despite her eagerness to fight, however, she is prone to fear, and is frequently shown wetting herself in terror when an opponent overwhelms her. 'Rebellion Filled with sense of justice and with a bright character, she’s seen to be a fascinating person. Without exception, everyone who was saved by Maria revere her. However, she has had a "Sleep Curse" cast upon her, and not only does she need to sleep 16 hours a day, but a sudden and intense drowsiness comes to her at irregular intervals, sometimes even in the midst of battle. The number of people after her head is as great as the number of people who adore her. Abilities Leina is no doubt a skilled warrior and most definitely a resourceful one. With sword and shield at hand, Leina is the all-around combatant in the Queen's Blade gauntlet. Her breastplate carries magical defensive properties that prevent her from being exposed should she sustain damage in the heat of battle, its durability so great that it can even resist Melona's breast milk. When she has gained the upper hand in a battle, she utilizes her signature move (Dragon Tail) to finish off her opponents in a flash. She can also use her sword energy to reflect powerful attacks, as seen when she reflected Queen Claudette's powerful lightning beam, beams that were shown to easily destroy the Hyper-vibration armor, an armor which withstood demon Annelotte's power for a moment, and her lightning destroyed the top of the large castle tower. When the sword she inherited from her mother broke and was reforged with Iron Mountain ore, it became known as Evindil, the "Wind of Destiny" (in the anime, Ymir said this was dwarvish). It was thanks to this sword that Leina managed to exorcise Delmore off Aldra, and take away most of her powers. She is in great physical condition, having the strength to send a powerful energy charged kick towards the red demon Belphe, heavily damaging him even in his giant state. She has the ability to copy the abilities she's encountered in her battles, or from observing them first hand. Dragon Tail: An energy attack that Leina used to either thrust forward with a powerful golden glow, or send the beams forward as a projectile with slashes. In rebellion, the attack is larger and more powerful, now being green energy in the shape of a large japanese dragon, and being blasted forward as a destructive energy beam. It is powerful, as it can destroy large portions of castles and cause massive explosions. It was also strong enough to defeat the demon that was giving Annelotte andi Izumi lots of trouble in a single hit. Lightning manipulation: After gaining Claudette's thunder powers, Leina has the ability to summon and control lightning,calling down strikes from above, engulfing herself with it to destroy Aldra's demon minions, or charging her blade and blasting with it the same way Claudette does. Lightning Dragon Tail: A combination technique with Claudette's lightning and her dragon tail, creating a spiral of lightning and energy on her blade. Warrior priestess kick: A kick technique picked up from Tomoe. Leina used it to strike Aldra with a powerful blow. Parameters Attack: 3 Defense: 3 Potential: 5 Technique: 3 Reach: 1 Agility: 3 'Rebellion' Bravery: 5 Popularity: 5 Resourcefulness: 3 Leadership: 2 Potential: 2 Experience: 4 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Leina is an adventurer wandering throughout the world. She's covered in sand by the harsh travels, but her dignified presence stays strong. Through the various villages and cities she's passed by, Leina has gotten rid of the trouble-making bandits and monsters, as well as eradicated an evil sorcerer residing in ancient ruins. However, her acts weren't driven by money or prestige, but by her devotement to refine her skills and her sense of justice. Even the current Queen's Blade is but a mere test of her physical abilities. She's the second daughter of Count Vance, a family that controlled the Continent before the Queen's Blade was instaured, and is now a powerful entity that controls the forces opposed to the Queen. But Leina had no interest on the huge influence she'd have someday, or in the suffocating life of an aristocrat, and always devoted herself to training her swordsmanship to show her own power. She once crossed swords with Risty, but Leina forfeited the fight when she discovered that Risty had a strong sense of justice and was a protector of the weak. Prologue (From her backcover) Though I walked from one end of the ancient ruins to the other, it was a wild goose chase. I couldn’t find either a hideous monster or a captive girl. I want to help powerless people. With that in mind, I escaped from the shackles I’ve had ever since I was born into the world of the “nobles”, improving my skills with the sword as the Exiled Warrior. And I could come across an opponent worthy of trying my strength with in these ruins, I had such a feeling… At that time, I felt a killing intent behind me. Something was standing there when I turned around. A challenger, a thug, or was it just someone wandering the ruins? Drawing my sword quietly, I couldn’t stop my heart from pounding. Sure enough, can Leina win the fight against this unexpected enemy? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *She is seen as the mascot character of the Queen's Blade franchise. *Leina is called "Noble Warrior Leina" in her CGI combat book, rather than "Vagrant Warrior" as in her original game book. *Her name, If used with R, is Reina, which means "Queen" in Spanish. *She is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese) and Angora Deb (English). *Her signature final attack "Dragon Tail" is only used in the TV series and in the videogames, but not in the gamebook continuity, and even between continuities that attack is performed in a different way. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Leina Vance/Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals